No Renunciare
by AnlDmn21
Summary: 1 Año después de los sucesos del RE6, el cuerpo de Piers fue encontrado, había asimilado por completo el C-Virus y era por ahora normal, por fin estaría con su prometida y su hermana después de tanto tiempo pero... ese maldito se las quito, por quien dio la vida, ahora así se lo agradecía - NO RENUNCIARE A ELLAS, CHRIS!- se oyó por toda la habitación, y el sabia a lo que se referia


**Wuola Queridos Lectores, como les va?, espero y bien,bueno volví a subir este Prologo debido a que tenia muchos Horrores de Ortografía, signos de puntuación, y pues quienes lo leyeron no entendieron, por eso mismo lo subo para que lo disfruten, mañanasubo el primer cap, el cual espero este bien (Digamos que esta semana presento el examen de Admisión a la Facu, y pues para quitarme algo de ansiedad, pues escribo):$, sin mas que decir, Lean y Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer : Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Capcom y a Shinji Mikami** **Enteramente.**

("")- comentarios mios

Ksfnewof- pov normal o narración

Akndwbbcw- conversación de los personajes

"dsjjshsl"- pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

><p>Se decía que quienes trabajaban para aquella Organización eran muy rudos, pero a pesar de todo el era muy dulce, aunque no todos lo veían así,sabía de las consecuencias que conlleva ser parte de la B.S.A.A., pero con su presencia la hacia sentir segura y protegida de cualquier cosa que viniera, y viceversa, el era militar, ella medico,una combinación única, los dos se amaban demasiado, estaban siempre en los momentos felices como en los difíciles, se pensaba que jamas se separarían, pero el destino hizo de las suyas y ahora estaba sola... promesas,...eso era lo que le dolía.<p>

Solo quedo en palabras...

(FLASHBACK)

"_Prometo volver sano y salvo junto el capitan, no se preocupen, estaremos bien,_- dijo con su habitual sonrisa de seguridad que le dedico a las dos mujeres

Chris había perdido a su pelotón en Edonia hacia 6 meses, durante ese periodo se hundió en el alcoholismo y el vicio de fumar, Jill su mujer desde hacia 1 y medio año esta histérica por no saber de el, la B.S.A.A. estaba desesperada pues ni sus luces habían encontrado en ese tiempo, pero gracias a que un jubilado que había llegado al mismo bar que el, informo de inmediato sobre el Capitán, ahora era el quien entraría en acción para traerlo de vuelta a casa, no sin antes terminar una misión en china.

Había ido a la casa de Jill y Chris junto con su novio para consolarla, pues ellas se querían mucho formando asi una gran amistad que se habia construido con los años, sabian que estaba mal, pues su amado no aparecía por ninguna parte, ¿que pasaría si se enteraban que estaba muerto?, había pensado en ese momento, claro esta.

se quedaron con ella ya hasta bien entrada la noche, pues Claire la hermana del capitán iba y venia cada noche para no dejarla sola, si bien había aprendido a que en esos casos se debía tener la compañía de un familiar cercano para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba.

Ellos por su parte se fueron a su apartamento, en el cual habitan desde hacia ya un año pues su noviazgo había pasado a otro nivel.

_"Vamos que no confías en mi"_- dijo, mientras la atraía hacia el con un fuerte agarre en la cintura, ella automáticamente lo abrazo fuerte, como uno de esos donde no quieres que se valla esa persona amada- _"Te prometo volver, enserio... te lo juro por mi vida"-_ dijo el en un casi susurro en su oido, le dio un tierno beso en la frente para calmarla, después una en los labios, fue largo, siempre se besaban así cuando el se iba de misión,pues nunca se sabia cunado seria el ultimo, después de unos minutos se separaron.

Algo le había dicho desde su interior que eso no era verdad, que algo malo pasaría y no era a Chris, si no a el, ella había solicitado ir como medico de campo, pero se lo habían prohibido, no solo a ella sino no a todo el cuerpo medico...y diversas áreas mas.

_"No pueden, es peligroso y no sabemos con lo que nos enfrentamos, por lo que solo el cuerpo militar se podrá desplegar hacia china, nada de investigadores, médicos, enfermeras, inclusive novatos, esta prohibido ir a esa misión, solo militares._..- había dicho el director pues lo ultimo en Edonia no era fácil de superar.

Ella solo hundió su cabeza en su pecho, quería sentirlo cerca, que no se iría, y que jamas la dejaría.

pero ya era tarde,había tenido tanto trabajo y solo pudo sentir como poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos, para caer en profundo sueño.

Se levanto de su cama aun con la misma ropa que el día anterior, volteo su cabeza hacia la cajonera donde estaba su reloj y vio ahí un pequeña nota con la letra de su novio que decía:

"Volveré pronto...futura señora Nivans"- leyó en su mente, en un movimiento casi , acerco la nota a su pecho y en su mano que sostenía la nota se notaba un anillo de compromiso, se lo había dado 3 meses antes de que se fuera, se casarían en Diciembre, y eso la había vuelto muy feliz, Jill aunque aun mal por lo de Chris, se había alegrado de gran manera por saber que dos de sus amigos se iban a casar, mas porque entre ellas se consideraban hermanas desde lo de la mansión, Ni mencionar a Claire que sin mas fue la primera en querer ser la Dama de honor.

_Eso espero...Piers-_ dijo al aire mientras una traicionera lagrima rodaba por su mejilla.

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Tiempo después llego Chris a su casa con una cara de agonía, sabia lo que le iba a decir, pero por esa misma razón lo dejo entrar, no por que le gustara sufir, si no por el hecho de querer saber que fue de el en esos días, Chris le estaba explicando lo que paso, que se encontraron a la clon de Ada Wong que en realidad era Carla Radames, se habían encontrado a Leon y a su compañera Helena, lo de Jake Muller, la entrada al laboratorio, el ataque de la B.O.W., como Piers había perdido el brazo, que cuando vio que el estaba a punto de morir se inyecto el C-Virus para poder salvarlo, cuando derrotaron a la B.O.W. y como lo había echado a la capsula de escape, y por ultimo como lo salvo a el de otra casi muerte segura cuando lanzo un rayo y el lugar exploto.

_"Siento no haberlo traído a casa, se que el te lo prometió, y que se iban a casar pero el...el.-_empezó a sentir impotencia- "_ si tan solo hubiera...si hubiera sido..."_

-_ "No Chris...no es tu culpa ni la de nadie, el lo haría si o si, por la B.S.A.A., por su hermana, por ti, por el Futuro,...el y su sentido de Justicia nunca lo hubieran dejado tranquilo si no lo hacia_"- le dijo tranquila- _"No te preocupes el esta en un lugar mejor"-_ se acerco a el dándole un abrazo

el solo correspondió el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento_- Te prometo encontrarla...-_ dijo el, ella sabia a lo que se refería, la hermana de Piers estaba desaparecida en algún lugar del mundo y era menor de edad, no la conocía en persona aparte solo había hablado con ella en cartas,y en una sola llamada pudo oir su dulce voz, si no le fallaba la memoria se llamaba Pia y por alguna extraña razón(que ella aun desconocia) tanto su novio como su casi cuñada nunca le dijeron el porque de su estadía lejos de su familia, aun así en ella nació un sentimiento maternal por la chica y sobre todo una amistad muy grande.

_"Muchas Gracias, sabes ella me preocupa mucho y todavía no le hemos dado la noticia_"- le dijo, no sabia como lo tomaría pero seguramente no seria para bien.

.

.

.

Habían encontrado con éxito a Pia, estaba al sur de Suiza, lo malo es que ella días antes de encontrarla había perdido por completo la memoria sobre su vida, al principio fue difícil pues no confiaba mucho en nadie, se sentía triste por la chica, el no tener a nadie a quien recurrir, aunque con el tiempo y análisis ella y su futura cuñada se habían hecho grandes amigas y compañeras, aun después de la diferencia de edad, y el hecho que desconociera a su hermano. Precisamente se encontraba en una ceremonia donde honraban a su hermano y ella no lo sabia, pues no era conveniente saber algo tan traumatico como aquello.

El día de la ceremonia en conmemoración de los soldados caídos de la B.S.A.A. de la ultima misión, se hizo en Octubre pues se tenia que notificar a las familia, hacer los preparativos y ver donde se pondrían las cruces para cada integrante, muchos de los participes estaban en un gran trance pues no había cuerpo al que llorar, solo eran un recuerdo, un pensamiento que te encaminaba hacia la tristeza y que provocaban culpas y suspiros de querer estar un poco mas con ellos.

La Ceremonia paso en silencio, una que otro ataque de desesperación por parte de los familiares, pasando ya 2 horas todos se marchaban, y solo quedaban ella y Pia, pues aun estaban dándole el pésame a la futura novia y a la hermana.

Por su parte Pia no entendía el porque se acercaban a ella, según entendía el chico por el que estaban ahí era un amigo muy cercano a ellas, uno que las quería mucho y viceversa, Chris, el capitán del pelotón, le había dicho que era mejor que se "despidiera" pues para su "amigo" ella era alguien muy especial, aun así seguía sin entender, no hace mucho ella empezaba a tener conciencia, y solo recordaba que una vez se despertó en una habitación y de pronto irrumpió la B.S.A.A. para llevarla a los Estados Unidos pues al parecer había alguien esperando por ella, la doctora que la atendía se volvió su amiga al poco tiempo pues la entendía y parecía que le tenia afecto aparte le ayudaba a recuperarse poco a poco, de verdad la quería muchísimo como una hermana.

Al ultimo se acerco el capitán del pelotón-_ Sabes que lo siento, por eso hacemos esto, por ellos y para sus familiares _- le dijo en un tono de tristeza mientras la miraba, su cabello castaño se movio un poco cuando ella se dio media vuelta, ella ya no quería estar ahí, ni su acompañante por lo que tomo su mano y se fueron alejando- _Ten mi mas sentido pésame_,_sabes que para lo que necesites estaremos nosotros ...verdad?_ - fue lo ultimo que oyó de su antiguo compañero de los S.T.A.R.S.

-_No te preocupes...Seremos Fuertes-_ se voltio con una pequeña sonrisa y una pequeña lagrima en su ojo...

Por su parte, Pia, seguía confusa, pero por la forma de actuar de la doctora sabia que le dolía, y algo en su corazón le decía que no estaba bien, algo parecido a un vació cuando vio una de las cruces... se sentía mal, y su Casi Hermana no estaba mejor, en ese momento solo se le había formulado una pregunta en la cabeza-

"¿Dime que es lo que te esta pasando?...Rebecca Chambers - pensó para si misma Pia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues Pia es su hermana, en esta historia no hará casi nada mas que preguntarse que hace y demás, aunque estoy preparado una historia, (algo así como RE7), pero pues esa tardara, por el momento ya saben que sera un PiersxRebecca y pero tambien tendra un LeonxClaire, JillxChris,SherryxJake, etc,etc,...espero y les guste mi historia y me den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Aviso: En la Historia Piers tiene 28 y Rebecca 25, si me preguntan el porque...pues ni yo se :$**

**Sin mas que decir **

**AnlDmn21**

**PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga queridos Lectores.**


End file.
